character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker (Canon)/BenAttackX
Summary Anakin Skywalker is a Human Jedi Knight and the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force. Born to a slave on Tatooine through Darth Plagueis' manipulation of the Force, Anakin was gifted with unprecedented potential in the Force. Discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin expressed his desire to become a Jedi, eventually being accepted into the Order despite the reservations of members of the Jedi Council, including Jedi Grand Master Yoda and the similarly respected Mace Windu. He later became a legendary hero of the Clone Wars, taking on the young Togruta Ahsoka Tano as a Padawan and leading Republic forces to many victories alongside his Master, Obi-Wan. However, the war took its toll on the Jedi Knight, and his fears of loss and separation from his loved ones allowed Darth Sidious to turn Anakin to the Dark Side. This led to the eradication of the Jedi Order, with Anakin slaying many of the survivors of Order 66 and the Jedi younglings under Sidious' orders. The young Skywalker than had his climactic battle with his former Master on Mustafar, but was ultimately defeated and left to die. However, Sidious was able to rescue his new apprentice, outfitting Anakin's crippled form with the life support system and helmet that would become emblematic of his later identity, Darth Vader. Power and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B To 4-B '| '''4-A '| '''Potentially 2-C Name: Anakin Skywalker/The Chosen One/The Hero With No Fear|The Young Skywalker/ Later Darth Vader Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 21 when he becomes Darth Vader Classification: Human Force User/Jedi Knight/The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Possibly Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (To activate a Holocronrequires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale. Although the subatomic scale information is explained and comes from Legends, so it's unknown how he did it) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (To activate a Holocronrequires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Force Scream, Pyrokinesis, Resistance to Force Drain Attack Potency: Large Town level (Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith. Should not be weaker than the likes of Rebels Maul, who was wary of fighting Vader alone, and should be overall superior to the likes of Season 1 and 2 Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, who have showcased such kind of power combined); also able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsaber | Planet level (Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith, was a contender for most powerful Jedi of his age, and should thus be superior to Yarael Poof) | Solar System level (Should be On Par Sidious who bust Entire Planets With Force Lightning) | Multi-Solar System level+ '(Stated by sidious to be beyond him and Yoda, Stated To Be The Strongest Jedi of the Clone Wars, Was Able To Choke The Son who can Tear the fabric of the universe) | '''Potentially Low Multiversal level '(Anakin Skywalker is The Chosen One, The Chosen One at full potential stated To be the strongest being in the universe and beyond the Gods and The Bedlam Spirits, The Bedlam spirits created and hold the whole universe, Making then Low Multiverse Tiers) '''Speed: Subsonic running speed with Force Speed (Has chased after an enemy fleeing on a speeder bike, which have top speeds in the range of 160 to 360 km/hr. Should be far superior to Padawan Kenobi, who has run at such speeds aboard the Saak'ak that he was a blur. Explicitly stated to move at such speeds that he was a blur during his & Thrawn's mission to Batuu), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be comparable if not superior to the likes of Kit Fisto. Has repeatedly proven himself capable of matching Dooku in combat) | Relativistic (Able to keep up with Obi-Wan). FTL reactions and combat speed (Capable of keeping pace with Count Dooku and Obi-Wan. Has repeatedly deflected blaster bolts, which move at the speed of light) | Massively FTL (Should be Comparable to Yoda to sidious) | Massively FTL+ '''(At His Prime, He Was Stronger then Sidious who is over 40,000 Times FTL) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification (Capable of overwhelming Dooku with his physical might. Should not be weaker than the likes of Kit Fisto, who was able to parry numerous strikes from Darth Sidious) | Planet Class with Force amplification (One of the physically strongest Force Users of his era, overwhelming Darth Tyranus with his strength, stronger than Obi-Wan Kenobi to the point where Kenobi's wrist bones nearly snapped just from blocking Anakin's strikes) | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Potentially Low Multiversal Class Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from ARC troopers). Large Town level with Force amplification (Can take sustained blasts of Force Lightning from a bloodlusted Dooku [a single blast being enough to knock out or kill the likes of Asajj Ventress and continue fighting) | Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification | Solar System Level | Multi Solar System Level '''| '''Low Multiversal at Full Potential Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Likely interstellar with Force senses (Should be comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan and Ventress, who were able to sense when he himself had left the Teth planetary system, and are capable of sensing danger from light-years away) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometres with telekinesis (Should be comparable to the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away), likely Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, skilled and experienced combatant. Unorthodox, yet brilliant, tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Arrogance and fear for the lives of those he loves led to his ultimate corruption into Darth Vader, drifts towards the Dark Side when angered making him very impulsive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities * Force Barrier: A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing.  * Telekinesis: Anakin Skywalker can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has.  * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Anakin Skywalker has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Anakin Skywalker can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. * Force Speed: A Force ability whereby one augments their running speeds with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Anakin is quite proficient with this power. The most notable instance of his usage of it was on Maridun where he ran across a battlefield at high speed towards the tank of Separatist General Lok Durd while cutting down a battalion of B1 battle droids. This feat is especially noteworthy since Anakin was still recuperating from serious injuries at the time. EU Powers * Force Repulse: '''This technique is used by both Dark Side and Light Side wielders. Force Repulse is powerful and similar to Force Maelstrom. The user of it must gather energy within themselves and then release it in a sudden outward burst. It can kill a small group of enemies or launch them back without them dying, though its effectiveness depends on their health of the enemies and the power of the attack. No combinations can make it more powerful. * '''Force Barrier: '''Force Barrier was both a defensive and offensive technique that allowed the user to create a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. This barrier could be insulated against both physical objects and energies, to the point where a strong enough barrier could defend against sonic attacks. Obi-Wan Kenobi used this technique when a bounty hunter was firing at him with a sonic boom grenade launcher. However, the strength of the barrier could eventually weaken with constant battering and exhaustion of the user. * '''Force Choke: '''This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat or trachea, in effect choking or strangling them if used at a low level. Force Choke could also be used to apply physical force on the target's neck to allow a user to grip their target by the neck without physically touching them. With telekinetic grip on the victim's neck, a user could potentially break their victim's neck if enough pressure is applied. Sith Masters used this when wanting to punish people or prove their strength to a number of individuals. Those under its effect would usually clutch at their throats. Although it was more commonly used by the Sith, it was used by Jedi as well. * '''Force Kill: '''This power was used to telekinetically destroy the victim's organs. On Korriban, Darth Tyranus used Force kill on the black-market dealer Auben's heart, killing her instantly. Darth Bane also used Force kill on his father by envisioning a giant hand squeezing his father's heart resulting in a fatal heart attack. A similar technique to this was Heart stun, which halted the heart and, if properly used, could place a victim in type of stasis. * '''Force Wound: '''This power allowed a Force user to telekinetically apply pressure to their opponent's organs or body. If not resisted, it could crush the victim's heart or lungs. * '''Force Speed: A Force ability whereby one augments their running speeds with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Anakin is quite proficient with this power. The most notable instance of his usage of it was on Maridun where he ran across a battlefield at high speed towards the tank of Separatist General Lok Durd while cutting down a battalion of B1 battle droids. This feat is especially noteworthy since Anakin was still recuperating from serious injuries at the time. * Telekinesis: Anakin Skywalker can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Anakin Skywalker has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. * Category:BenAttackX Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1